


The Untitled

by words_to_escape_by



Category: Original Work
Genre: Connections, Dreams, Emotions, Feelings, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Slice of Life, anonymous, slice of dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_to_escape_by/pseuds/words_to_escape_by
Summary: Nameless, placeless, and worldless- there are situations which somehow mean everything to us.This is a collection of experiences, in no particular order, with no particular characters except yourself.Many are from dreams, some from waking life, but all create emotions we all can understand and feel.This is an experiment.These are The Untitled.





	1. There For You

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey."

 

 

 

 

You looked up at him. _"Hey."_

 

You sat with your arms crossed and resting on your knees, with your feet perched on the next stair tread down.

 

 

 

 

He slowly, quietly stepped over to you. He bent down, and curled his body into the same small position you were in.

 

 

 

The two of you stared into the distance for a while, hunched over.

 

 

 

 

You broke the silence.

 

 

_"I never thought I'd feel so completely alone, surrounded by so many people."_

 

 

 

He stayed quiet, seeming to signal you to continue.

 

 

_"I moved here to get out- to find new people, but what do you know- people still suck."_

 

 

 

"A lot of them, yeah." His voice was calm.

 

 

 

You began again.

_"I don't think you suck, though."_

 

 

From your peripheral vision, you could see him slide his gaze towards you. You still stared out.

 

_"I don't feel alone with you. And I'm glad you're here."_

 

You rocked a bit towards his semi-close form and gave his elbow a nudge with your own.

 

 

"Mmm," he hummed, in a kind of agreement.

 

"I am glad to be here with you, too."

 

 

 

The two of you stared into the distance once again, taking in the dimly lit scene.

 

 

 

"I also get lonely a lot. It kind of scares me."

 

 

 

You swiveled your head to look at him in surprise.

 

 

_"You? But you have so much going for you. You're confident, you've done so much for everyone, you... I dunno, you just always seem so put together, unlike most people."_

 

 

He shifted his arms, and leaned back a bit, and hazarded a split-second glance at your gaze, as if being this open made him fragile, before looking away.

 

"Even so, regardless... I lie awake at night and wonder if anyone ever thinks about me. If I really... mean anything to anyone. If I'll always go to sleep feeling like this."

 

 

 

 

You leaned your chest into your knees, and felt the texture of the stairs beneath you, as if to remind you that you were actually somewhere.

 

 

_"I think one of the most important things I learned growing up was that everyone else was, inside, just like me. That everyone pretty much felt the same scope of things and experienced the world like me."_

 

 

You ran your index finger along the wood grain.

 

 

 

 

Time passed.

 

 

 

 

 

_"So if everyone's so lonely, why is nobody together with someone? How is it so hard to find someone to be together with?"_

 

 

"We're together now, you know."

 

 

You looked to him.

 

"We don't have to choose to be alone now."

 

 

 

You both looked at each other.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Right now, I'm glad we aren't alone."_

 

 

 

He gave you a soft, kind smile, and gently slid closer to you, and you did the same.

 

You leaned your head against his shoulder, and he lightly rested his head upon yours.

 

 

And simply in the feeling of all of this, you could not possibly feel alone.

 

 

 

 

He was there for you.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a recent dream of mine where the most powerful thing I can remember was resting my head on someone's shoulder.
> 
> That unquestioning feeling of care and support- honest and blatant- might be a good antidote against loneliness.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this! I want this project to be a powerful look into human connection and experiences.
> 
> Just like in dreams, where you can't remember their faces or names or even where you were- you remember how they made you feel. This is what I hope to capture.
> 
>  
> 
> Music to accompany this chapter, should you feel inspired to look it up:  
> Twin Tales, by LUCHS


	2. You Hurt Me

 

 

 

You ordered your coffee and sat down. You faced away from the rest of the cafe, across from an empty booth seat, adjacent to a window looking out onto the street.

 

The pattern of the booth fabric caught your eye, and you looked at it, trying to make sense of it, before admiring the shelving of eclectic decorations this cafe displayed on the shelves above.

 

 

In a sharp voice, the name of the coffee you ordered was called out behind you, and you turned to stand up and walk to the counter.

 

After smiling and thanking the barista for your cup, you turned to walk back to your seat.

 

 

Halfway across, while you were looking out the windows, you saw them.

 

 

You hadn't seen them in months. You haven't heard from them for the same.

 

 

You didn't expect to see them, not here, not today.

And you didn't expect them to come in the cafe, see you, and walk up to you.

 

 

They wore no expression, or, perhaps, your mind refused to acknowledge they possessed one.

 

 

Wordlessly, you both headed back to your table. They slid into the booth. They somehow just seemed to fit the missing piece of the booth's pattern, as if they had always been there.

 

 

"It's, uh, been a .... while."

 

 

You gingerly placed down your coffee.

_"I haven't .... heard from you.... in two months."_

 

"I know."

 

 

_"We... were together, and ... I thought we ... understood each other."_

 

 

They were silent. They wore no emotion.

 

 

_"After all we did together, you just stopped answering. And I never...."_

 

 

You never what?

Never had anyone just cleave you from their life? Anyone so close just... stop? Stop caring, stop reading, stop sending, stop seeing...

But with all of these thoughts, you didn't feel sad. At least, not in the crying sense.

 

 

_"You hurt me."_

 

"I know."

 

_"Then why did you?"_

 

"I don't know."

 

 

 

You looked down to your coffee. The steam was swirling around it, and then disappearing.

 

 

 

_"The worst part of all this was that I knew you cut me off because you were suffering._

_And that, because of that, I couldn't help you._

_I really did care for you, you know, so knowing that your pain made even me too much to bear... and that I could do nothing..._

_That. That was the worst part._

_And the fact that it was something that you chose to do?_

_That hurt me too."_

 

 

They surely had some sort of reaction to this, but I could not comprehend what it would be. So their face was void.

 

 

You sipped on your coffee. It tasted sweet, compared to the words you were saying.

 

 

_"I've wanted to say this for so long._

_I've wanted to text it to you a million times, but I knew that it was your choice to never respond to the last message I sent. And I respected that decision."_

 

 

They were blank.

 

 

_"And I suppose, what hurts the most now, is maybe the fact that I don't know how you feel. I don't know if you're happy now, or suicidal, or somewhere in between, because you've never told me._

 

_And maybe it's the possibility that you've managed to move on, while I still am in limbo as to if I should or shouldn't care about someone who I know I knew well."_

 

 

They were a ghost.

 

 

_"The fact that you're saying nothing makes you real._

_Because you haven't said anything to me for what seems like an eternity."_

 

 

They were an essence.

 

 

_"You hurt me."_

 

 

They were gone.

 

You sipped your coffee.

 

 

_"And if I could ever see you again, that's what I'd say."_

 

The coffee was sweet.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for those who have been hurt, but never got the chance to say it.
> 
>  
> 
> I had a dream not long ago, where I sat down with the guy who stopped responding to me, after we had been together for two months. I thought we had something.
> 
> Looking back on it now, the reason he could never respond in my dream was because I legitimately had no idea what he would say.
> 
> Simply because in reality, he had decided he had nothing to say.
> 
>  
> 
> And if I ever see him again, maybe it would be enough just to say, "you hurt me."


End file.
